Snowsnaps/Staff
The following are workers for Snowsnaps, one of the acquired shows. Season 1 (2018) Based on an original screenplay by Roger Cantin and Danyele Patenaude Original idea by Marie-Claude Beauchamp Developed by Paul Risacher Director Benoit Godbout Co-Director Elise Cartier For episodes: Hiccup, Superhero of the Hill, Winter Beach, Winter Blast and all episodes after Pinched Pic-nic and The Snow Battawawa Executive Producer and Producer Marie-Claude Beauchamp Line Producer Sophie Roy Writers Elise Cartier For episode: The Shootout Michael Leo Donovan For episodes: AbracaTomas, Winter Blast, Tall Tale Michael F. Hamill For episodes: The Fantabulous 4, The Greatest Game Ever, The Maze, Pinched Pic-nic, Lava, Lava Everywhere!, Tic Tac Trouble Lisa Hunter For episodes: The Haunted Forest, Kids vs. Aliens, Snow Golf! Marie-France Landry For episodes: Dunk Master, 1, 2, 3... Cupcake!, The Haunted Forest, What's Your Treasure?, The Monster, Snow Bowling, The Shoot Out, Ice Dragon, Winter Blast, Sami's Pet, Hot Chocolate Party Maxime Landry For episodes: 1, 2, 3... Cupcake!, Hockey Knights Penelope Laurence For episodes: When Toys Attack!, What's Your Treasure?, Surprise? Patricia Lavoie For episodes: When Toys Attack, Moon Mission, Gumball Jamboree! Gerard Lewis For episodes: Snoweo Rodeo, Snow Ballet, The Monster, Race Cars, Superhero of the Hill, The Snow Battawawa, Sticky Snaps, Hanging Around, It's a Bird!, Dino Snaps, Tag Backs, The Great Pick-Up Dominic Webber For episodes: Snoweo Rodeo, Snow Ballet, Snow Bowling, Race Cars, Superhero of the Hill, The Snow Battawawa, Sticky Snaps, Hanging Around, It's a Bird!, Dino Snaps, Tag Backs, The Great Pick-Up Allen Markuze For episodes: Hiccup!, Knighthood, Cut and Run, Toothless Louis-Martin Pepperall For episodes: Dunk Master, Cold Tows, Winter Beach, The Weathervane Game, Off Tracks! Paul Risacher For episodes: Winter Games, Hats Off!, The Tightrope Robert Yates For episode: I Spy Sami! Story Editor Marie-France Landry CAST Kiki Ella Rose Coderre Sami Kimia Esfahani Tomas Brandon Lising Violet Satine Scarlett Montaz Voice Director Richard M. Dumont Animation Studio Singing Frog Studio President Normand Thauvette Vice-President Paul Risacher Studio Supervisor Francois Vachon Production Manager Julie Pigeon Editor Robert Yates Storyboard Artists Daniel Boulanger Charles-Alexandre Gauthier Benoit Godbout Raymond Lebrun Andreas Schuster Julie Kuchlein Vanessa Lalonde Sylvain Lavoie Veronique Marchand Stephannie Saint-Louis 2D Designers Benoit Godbout Vanessa Lalonde Rig Manoj Bhandar Coordinator Ange-Marie Gendron Assistant Editor Jacob Lacasse Lead Modeler and Textures Marie-Eve Richard Lead Generalist 3D Maude Rivard Generalists Victor Groot Florian Mignet Bart Nouws David Rosendo de Sousa Lead Layout Vanessa Isabelle Layout Artists Janko Dragovic Hugo Drolet Charles Lapierre-Proulx Philippe Lepage Jasmina Vasques Carmel Dayan Wang Animation Directors Yann Tremblay Jim Vanderkeyl Lead Animator Denis Henry Animators Alexandre Beaulieu Martin Belisle Felipe Carpinetti Amelie Chaput Olekandr Cherznkov Elyse Gervais O'Neill Denis Henry Louisa Kerrachi Michael Landry Almeida Alexandre Lapointe Marie-Eve Racicot Jean-Philippe Richard Justine Rissone Alexis Senecal Joey Eimbulan Avnija Viyer Dylan Zhang Pushkar Atre Amrit Derhgawen Nicolas Erdos Yoann Gourru Michael Landry Almeida Hanh-Dao Nguyen Dominique Minh Tuong Pham Tran Louis Mousseau Marco Savignac Anthony Trefleze For episodes: 1, 2, 3... Cupcake! and onwards Supervising Lighting and Compositing Marie-Eve Richard Lighting and Compositing Amer Abrouizk Chloe Meenagt Martin Poirier Frederique Berger Latour Alex Kruzlicki For episodes: 1, 2, 3... Cupcake! and onwards Lead Production Pipeline Claude Precourt For episodes: Dunk Master, Snoweo Rodeo Head of Technology Josue Boisvert Technical Directors Mohamed Bachcais For episodes: Dunk Master, Snoweo Rodeo Jeremy Blot Sound Design and VFX Editing Raymond Vermette Music and Music Editor Daniel Scott Songs, Theme Song, Lyrics and Music Eloi Painchaud and Jorane Opening Credit Choreographer Catherine Cyr Post Production Studio Technicolor Creative Services (Montreal) Project Manager Andree-Anne Lussier Final Image Editor Karine Gauthier Assistant Image Editors Isabelle Brodeur Pascal Martin Felix Beaulieu Marika Charpentier For episodes: What's Your Treasure?, The Monster Coordinator Virginie Neveu Manager, Image Services Elizabeth Pelissier Technical Director Stephane Maheux Cleaning and Recording Preparation Pierre Laroche Mix Isabelle Lussier Recording Engineers Julie Dufour Maxime Potvin Sound Post-Production Coordinators Sylvie Mercier Marie-Lou Morin For episodes: What's Your Treasure? and The Monster Sound Design Antoine Jobin Sound FX Raymond Vermette French Voice Adaptation Valerie Bocher David Axelrad Planning and Travel Coordinator Alexandra Grenier Dubbing Service Manager Dominique Dussault ACTRA - AQPM - UDA - SARTEC - WGC A Series Developed and Produced in Collaboration With Corus Entertainment Corus Production Executive Hughes Dufour Produced in Association with Disney La Chaîne Télétoon Treehouse TV Produced with the financial participation of Canada Media Fund Quebec Film and Television Tax Credit The Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Credit Shaw Rocket Fund, Fueling Creativity Quebecor Fund Carpediem Film & TV © 2018 Productions Carpediem (SNOWSNAPS) Inc. All rights reserved Corus Entertainment Category:Staff Members